magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Vanguard Princess
Japanese Title: ヴァンガードプリンセス Vanguard Princess is a 2D Fighting Game developed by Tomoaki Suugeno for Microsoft Windows. About Tomoaki Suugeno (orSuge 9), currently working at a former game company, currently works for three and a half hours with one person. Due to professional experiences, the level of graphics was very high, it became a topic immediately after publication and it was taken up even at game news site. Also on paper media "Weekly Ascii" is introduced in the July 28, 2009 issue. Originally Fighter Maker 2nd. Does not correspond to net play, but tools for communication battle have been informally produced by fans both inside and outside of Japan. In April 2013, an English translated version will be launched abroad, and in October 2013, 10,000 votes a week in "Steam Greenlight" that decides sales candidates by user's vote at the leading download sales site in the United States of America Steam It got noticed and got noticed and the delivery on the site was effectively decided. Game System Both Playable Character and Boss are female. You can choose 10 Main Character and 4 Support Character to operate at the same time. In VS Mode, another Support Character can be used, but it can not be selected arbitrarily but it needs to be allocated by random selection. Four types of attack buttons are Light · Middle · Heavy · Support. During the battle, Support Character moves in a manner that follows the main operation Character. In this work, it is specified that it is impossible to cancel the usual technique and give out a deathblow. For convenience of the specification, Main Character alone can draw out fewer continuous techniques. Instead, cooperation using Support Character is powerful, how to master Main Character and Support Character and make an attack is important. In this work, the super deadbill technique is called Liberty Arts. Story War itself was steadily intensifying as well as impoverished near future, the world is wrapped in war. Incidents during, of being shot down airliner accidentally occurs. Survivors was one girl called 'Hilda Rize' . Rescue after she survived intact went fully bloom mysterious force with the growth. It was supposed to be examined in private research organization, but it would have been the subject of research for military use caught the eyes of the government forces. Her power that would distort even management of the universe will be referred to as " 'Riot Magic' ". It was Hilda to raise a lot of veterans are also introduced to combat, but the military has dabbled in harsh Human Experimentation and trying to withdraw the additional forces. I cause a " 'Astral Impact' " magic she runaway to a certain incident. This phenomenon, reincarnation of the ancient votive sword even caused causes added the power of "Mobile magic" to girls of many through the shock wave tinged magic. Hilda will be that it may not whereabouts after the astral impact, it was decided that the girls got magic on behalf of her stand in front. She who was called " 'Vanguard Princess' " from the beauty of the fight like. Her a year later, had disappeared is show up again. She incarnated as " 'enforcer of the re-' " to start the action is regarded as the present should destroy the human race got even distort the sense of the universe "Mobile Magic". Our "Vanguard Princess" is going to be attracted to the land of battle awaiting the Hilda Rize "Enforcer of Management" so as to be guided. Video Gallery Vanguard Princess Trailer Vanguard Princess - Yui Kutuna's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Haruka Kutuna's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Ayane Ikuse's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Saki Mitonoya's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Lilith's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Lilth's Alternate Full Story Arc (Lilth DLC) Vanguard Princess - Kurumi Mirumati's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Eri Hasumi's Full Story Arc Vanguard Princess - Hilda Rize Full Story Arc (Hilda DLC) External Links * Official website * Steam Official website * Wikia Category:Video Game Category:2000-2009 Category:Others (without Show)